fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Saki Hanajima/Relationships
Family Unnamed Parents Saki loves her parents dearly, and the fact that they were always supportive of her, nurtured her unusual powers, and were neither rejecting or overprotective, made Saki appreciate them even more. Saki describes her parents as people who always said comforting and kind words to her, and thanks to their support, Saki was able to withstand the ostracization in school. Saki loved them so much that she didn't want to bother them or cause trouble for them, so she strived to be as independent as she could. As much as she loves her parents and appreciates them for being so understanding, Saki always wished for people outside of her family to accept her. So when eventually did find friends who accepted her, Saki's love for her parents grew. Unnamed Grandmother Saki has a very close relationship with her grandmother. She is very supportive and nurturing towards Saki and her powers. She was the one who suggested for Saki to wear black nail-polish since she feels comfortable dressing in black, which gave Saki the strength to do as she wishes, since she had her family's support. Megumi Hanajima Saki and Megumi are very close and are described as being "two peas in a pod". Unlike other siblings in the series, Megumi only calls her as "Saki" and not any variant of "nee-san", signaling how the two views one another as equals, and how the two are much closer to being twins than normal siblings. Saki loves Megumi extremely much and appreciates him. She is grateful for how protective he is of her, and when Saki was getting bullied as a child, Megumi always stood by her side. He assured her that there would be people who would love her no matter what, which touched Saki. In Fruits Basket Another, the siblings are still as close as ever, as Megumi talks very fondly about Saki and her husbands love-story, and is happy that they are happy. Additionally, since Megumi is close to Saki's son, it is implied that Megumi and Saki meet up often, too. Unnamed Husband It is mentioned that Saki's husband came to visit Saki by plane, but it did take some time before they got together. Since Megumi talks fondly about their love, Saki does have a very loving marriage to her husband. They have a son named Rio Mosca between them. Friends Tohru Honda Tohru is Saki's best friend. When Tohru found out about Saki's past and her powers, she still wanted to be with her regardless. From there on, with Tohru being the very first person who accepted her outside of her family, Saki developed a deep friendship with Tohru. Saki loves Tohru more than anything, and she states that Tohru will always be her one and only weakness. She is extremely protective of Tohru and will do anything to protect her, such as shielding her from the Prince Yuki Fan Club, and teasing and being critical of Kyo for being in love with Tohru. Saki is always looking out for Tohru and helps her whenever she is in distress. Saki does admit to being a little jealous that Tohru is spending more time with the Sohmas, but is happily reassured when Arisa and Tohru drop by on her place out of concern for her. Saki mentions that there are times when it gets hard, or that she gets lonely whilst loving Tohru, but it brings her joy as well. Saki was also very sad that Kyo was "taking her away" when they began dating. Saki was prepared for the day it would come, but she still couldn't feel by feeling sad. Nonetheless, she puts Tohru's happiness above her own and feels as though Tohru is happy, she is happy. Although the two couldn't be any more different, they get along very well and often spend time with each other, both outside of and at school. Tohru also mentions that she can't imagine a life without both Saki and Arisa, and is more than grateful to have them by her side. In Fruits Basket Another, it is mentioned that Saki and Tohru are still as ever, and regularly keeps in touch. Arisa Uotani Saki and Arisa are best friends and have been close since middle school. They are often seen spending time with one another, both outside of and at school. Although they have different personalities, they get along very well, understand each other a deep and personal level, and their mutual love towards Tohru makes them even closer. Despite their silly ideas, they always encourage them, no matter how reckless they are. Saki is very supportive of Arisa no matter what choices she makes or which path she walks, since she completely believes in her. Kyoko Honda Saki and Kyoko had a good relationship. After Tohru and Arisa befriended her, Saki became friends with Kyoko as well, and would often spend time at the Honda household. Kyoko and Saki also had a lot of meaningful conversations. While Saki hated the fact that her family's love wasn't enough and that she wanted someone else outside of her family to accept her, Kyoko assured her that it was natural, because people do want other people to love and accept them for who they are. Saki was disheartened when Kyoko passed away, and swore on her grave that along with Arisa, they would take care of Tohru. Sohma Family Kyo Sohma Saki and Kyo have a casual relationship, and they are only friends through Tohru. Saki likes to tease Kyo quite a lot, especially when it comes to her crush on Kyo's adoptive father. While Kyo does think she is a bit spooky and intimidating, he isn't too bothered by her powers and doesn't mind spending time with her. Despite Saki thinking Kyo is stupid, she can't come to hate him, because she does think he is a good person. So when Kyo began dating Tohru, Saki was briefly sad; expressing that "he was taking her away", yet that she and Arisa were really counting on Kyo to make Tohru happy. Kazuma Sohma When Saki first saw Kazuma, she thought he was very handsome. From there on, Saki has apparently wanting to win Kazuma's affection, visiting him and often striking up friendly conversations, much to Kyo's dismay. Saki also teases Kyo with her crush on Kazuma and is unwilling to give him up. According to Kyo, Saki and Kazuma are good friends, and Kazuma is grateful towards her for being friends with Kyo. He also thinks she's a cute classmate of Kyo's. Towards the end of the series, Saki has begun working in Kazuma's dojo as a cook. However, it is implied that Saki's crush on Kazuma was played for the laughs, as they are not taken very seriously. It is possible that Saki just wanted to tease Kyo. But even if Saki's feelings were genuine, she has moved on from her crush on Kazuma, as she has married a foreign man and has a son in Fruits Basket Another. Akito Sohma Saki first meets Akito in the hospital when Tohru and Kureno were injured. She was able to tell that Akito was a woman without anyone telling her about it. She also understood Akito's intense feelings and emotions and sympathized with her. After this, they appear to have become friends, as Saki affectionally calls her "Ah-chan". Although Akito isn't too fond of this nickname, she does not press on it too much. It is also revealed in Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc, that Saki and Akito keep in touch, as Shigure was briefly surprised by the fact that Saki had the direct head-line to Akito, the head of the Sohma family. In Fruits Basket Another, it is mentioned that Saki, Akito and Mine Kuramae often hold small tea parties together. Additionally, Saki's son, Rio, and Akito's son, Shiki Sohma, are best friends, so this implies that Saki and Akito are close in adulthood as well. Category:Relationships